Calla amor, no respires
by Paulajuju
Summary: Si en lugar de Jacob se hubiera presentado Charlie, Alice lo hubiera visto, no hubiera habido un aviso de muerte falso, Edward no llamaría, Rosalie no intuiría nada, y Bella de verdad hubiera tratado de ser Feliz.  Sean mudos los besos, los suspiros...
1. El amor que necesito

-¡Bella!

Volteé súbitamente, ¿qué hacía el aquí?, yo no lo había llamado, era algo que quería hacer sola.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hija?, cuando llame a Jacob y me dijo que no estabas con él, baja de ahí.

No quería hacerle caso, me daba igual sí él venía o sí me veía, sí moría, ahora nada me importaba. Di un paso hacia adelante, pero el ya me había sujetado de la mano con una energía imponente, jamás había visto a Charlie así.

-Sólo piensas en ti misma, ¿verdad?, imagínate cómo se pondría René si te viera hacer esto, o peor aún, si no te hubiera podido detener, te amo hija, René te ama, Phil, Jacob…

-¿Qué pasa papá, quién más me ama?, te das cuenta "él" no me ama y ese es el único amor que yo necesito.

Pude ver como mis palabras despedazaron su mirada, que había pasado de enojado, a triste.

-Para vivir…

-Entonces hazlo, con un demonio, solo recuerda esas palabras, como no te importa el resto del mundo que sufre por ti.

-Así como a él no le importo que yo sufriera por él.

Lo abracé con un abatimiento que me inundaba el alma

-Vamos a casa.

Me mantuvo abrazada y avanzamos a casa.

Me mantuvo en el sillón con un chocolate caliente que me rellenaba a cada rato, le agregaba malvaviscos. Supongo que Charlie estaba fascinado, podía tenerme vigilada, sin novio y habíamos tenido un acercamientos, qué más podía pedir.

-Bella, estas bien, gracias Dios, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué hiciste algo así?

Me mantuve en silencio y solo baje la mirada con resignación y me di cuenta de lo bello que era. Siempre supe que era guapo, y no solo eso, si no que era sexy, pero ahora me parece bello.

-Bella, mírame.

Y entonces me encontré con sus ojos oscuros, con su rostro, que estaba colmado de preocupación, quería ver su sonrisa. Sonreí, así que me devolvió la sonrisa.

Era bello, tal vez ahora la musculatura le daba un toque magnifico.

-Soy yo Jacob, acaso ya no me reconoces.

-Ya bobo.

-Traje una película, ¿quieres verla?

-Claro, dime cual es.

-Exterminio, es muy buena es de zombis, con sangre y sesos que le salen a la gente de la boca, tal y como te gustan. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mis favoritas, iré por palomitas.

-No tú quédate aquí, yo iré por ellas.

-Bueno.

Jacob salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina y pude escuchar como mi padre, le decía.

-Los dejo solos, muchacho.

-Gracias Charlie.

Ambos rieron, creo que Jacob era el único chico del que Charlie se fiaba.

-Arghh – Me quejé, los mosquitos me estaban matando.

Subí por las escaleras y fui por el repelente, "Aleja y repele cualquier zancudo, por eso Raid es lo mejor", para eso ya tenía ronchas en los brazos, piernas y cuello.

-¿Mosquitos?, por alguna razón a mí no se me acercan.

-Suertudo, a mí casi me quitan toda la sangre.

Pude ver como sus labios dejaron ver una pequeña curvatura, se le había ocurrido una broma con respecto a… eso.

**Es mi nuevo fiic, bueno ya lo teniia hecho! Pero si les gustaa diiagnnme**

**Va por tii Fergiie!**

**Por qee jacoob se lo merece! **


	2. Que su nombre rescaten del olvido

De alguna manera la gente me miraba de manera extraña, yo no quería que Jaque me acompañara pero él insistió demasiado.

-¡Jacob de verdad ya puedes irte!

-No quiero que intentes suicidarte con un compás o algo por el estilo.

-Pero todos nos miran extraño. No tienes una escuela a la que ir.

-No, hoy hay una junta o algo por el estilo, además te veras bien yéndote en una motocicleta, ¿no crees?

-¿No se te ha pasado por la mente que mis impulsos suicidas me hagan tirarme de la moto?

-Sí, pero después me di cuenta que tal vez era lo mejor no subestimarte, ¿ya pensaras en algo más original, no crees?

Jacob sonrió y me devolvió la vida al alma.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa, ahora eres niñera?

-Ohh, cállate Mike, Jacob solo me quiso acompañar.

-No me agrada.

-Tampoco te agradaba Edward.

-Ahora a ti…

-¿Pasa algo Bella, quieres vomitar Mike?

Dijo Jake con una voz agresiva.

-No, pero ahora sí.

-Dímelo después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

Jacob y Mike empezaron a confrontar.

-Tranquilos chicos.

Dije tomando de la muñeca a Jacob.

-Siempre diferente verdad Bella.

-Adiós Mike.

-Es un idiota.

Dijo Jacob.

-¿Y tú no?

-Te defendí.

-No te lo pedí.

Las clases transcurrieron tan normal como siempre, pero ciencia, fue extraño.

Como si todo fuera distinto, no era la primera clase sin Edward ni iba a ser la última, pero todo este tiempo el asiento había estado vacío y tener a Jake ahí era como cambiarlo. O admitir que ya no era real.

Apreté la mano de Jake.

_Canto para calmar la interna pena,_

_Que mi ser bebe (y otra agua no quiere),_

_No para dar más luz a mi astro claro,_

_Que despojos honroso dejó en tierra._

Las clases pasaron y fue menos difícil que la clase, pero ese vació que nada podía llegar.

"_Eso Bella, vive"_

_-_¡Ahh!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Edward…

Jacob me abrazo y sentí calor, cuando Edward me abrazaba me daba calor, uno del alma, por lo menos puedo sentirlo.

-Le dije a Charlie que vendrías a la reserva conmigo, no hay problema, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, cuando tú digas.

El casco de la motocicleta aplastó mi cabeza y el aire sobre mi cara me hizo sentir más viva, me regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

-Hola Billy.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Billy.

-Por acá Bella.

Dijo Jacob tomando mi muñeca, como si nunca hubiera estado en su casa.

Me senté en su cama, y esperé un poco, entonces digo algo.

-Bella, iré por comida, tenemos pizza de ayer y pasta, pero no creo que sea nada excepcional.

-Porque no pones la pasta sobre la pizza.

Me reí y el aún más.

-Me leíste la mente. Te traeré un poco de pasta, después haz con ella lo que quieras.

Por mera curiosidad entre en su computadora, tenía abierto un juego, perdí.

**Gmail**

**2 Correos Nuevos.**

Click.

**De: Correo electrónico no disponible. Asunto: ¿Cómo está?**

Click.

**Hola chicas, con todo es apoyo y yo sin subir caap, hahaha, bueno opiinen, que eso me encanta! Vamos yo las adoro! Siigan así, me hacen sentir bien , las amoo!**


	3. Eternamente se termino hoy

"_Bella, no lo hagas, es de Jacob"_

-Pero y si eres tú.

"_No lo seré Bella, no te haría esto"_

-Bella, aquí está la comida.

-Sabes, tengo que irme.

-Espera, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo que…

Me tomó de la mano.

-Te amo, y esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar para que me ames, no importa cuanto sea.

Y entonces sus ojos marrones se posaron en los míos. Sus manos se quedaron quietas y sin fuerza y sus labios gritaban mi nombre.

-Yo ya te quiero. Sólo que aún le quiero a él.

-Te esperaré.

Bese ligeramente sus labios y una descarga corrió por mí, no como la que corría con Edward pero sí intensa.

-Intenso.

-Lo sé.

Sonreí.

Me abrazó y sentí otra vez ese calor, un calor que me cubría de cualquier cosa.

-Voy a estar contigo siempre, y no me importa si me quieres o no contigo.

Jake me volvió a abrazar y lo único que pude pensar es "no regreses".

-Aquí estamos, ¿ves encontrarás una mejor manera de matarte? Hola Charlie.

-Hola muchacho, Bella.

Me abrazó, supongo que iba a estar muy cariñoso.

-Estaré en mi habitación.

-Hija, ¿podemos hablar un momento primero?

-Bueno, me sentaré.

-No le diremos nada a René sobre lo que sucedió a menos que tú lo quieras.

-No, creo que todo está mejor así, enserio.

Subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. Puse algo de música.

-¡Dijiste que me amarías para siempre! ¡Esto no es siempre, ni se acerca, no regreses, no vuelvas, por favor!

Quería que fuera feliz, más que nadie, de ahora en adelante Bella y Edward… se acabo.

**Hola chiicas, ya actualizee, les piido sigan cometandoo!, denme ideass y diganmee qee creen qe pasaraa! Vamos entusiasmo! Y pasenseee por el fiic de Edward! Vamos! Lass amooo!**


	4. La marca de que se tuvo y ya no se tiene

**Abril, día de la graduación.**

-Y ahora, presentamos a Isabella Swan, que por su gran aprovechamiento académico y participación en áreas extracurriculares, tendrá el honor de dar el discurso.

Trague saliva, acomode mi vestido azul, y subí los gastados escalones de madera, tuve una sensación que fue recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza, haciendo arquear mi espalda. Sentí que mis pies no aguantaban el peso de mi cuerpo y el papel que tenía en las manos se iba arrugando cada vez más al punto en que no podría leer ni una palabra.

-Cuando alguien pierde una parte del cuerpo, por cualquier razón, sigue sintiéndolo, se llaman dolores fantasmas, espero que el bachillerato sea una marca en nosotros, algo que ya no tengamos y sigamos sintiéndolo - ¡Jacob!, entró haciendo un par de empujones, con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa en sus labios – Quisiera decirles que estoy emocionada por terminar, pero aún siento pena, pena de dejar atrás tantas cosas. – Algunos lloraban y las chicas dejaron mojados algunos de sus vestidos, se abrazaban y decían lo mucho que iban a extrañarse.

Baje de la tarima y me tambalee un poco, no por la excitación si no porque mi diminuto tacón se atoro en una grieta de la fría madera.

-Isabella Swan, ahora todo una universitaria.

Lo abrace, era algo que quería, desde que él se fue, he tenido frío, un frio que tengo siempre y que nada puede calmar, excepto Jake, tal vez sea egoísta esto, pero lo quiero, y lo necesito.

-¿De ahora en adelante harás fiestas de playeras mojadas?

-Claro – me reí – Oye tengo la fiesta de despedida, podemos ir, hacer acto de presencia e irnos a la reserva, ¿si quieres?

-¿Le caeré bien a tus amigos?

-No son mis amigos, pero seguramente sí.- me sonrió y asintió con la mirada – Supongo que traes el auto, ¿no Jake?

-Por defecto motociclista.

Me tomó de la mano y nuestros dedos empezaron jugar como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Te quiero Bella.

Lo bese en los labios y pase mis manos por su cabello. Colgué mis brazos por su cuello y el beso mis manos con una sonrisa dulce.

El camino pasamos hablando de a donde querría ir a la universidad, le dije que aún no lo sabía.


	5. Tu silencio acosa mis horas de vida

-¡Bella, firma mi anuario!

-Claro Chelsea – busque donde estaba mi fotografía, aún estaba con Edward cuando la tomaron, tome una bocanada de aire y seguí.

"Eres la chica más vivaz que conozco y estoy segura que serás una gran doctora" Con cariño Bella Swan.

Mi anuario estaba casi repleto de firmas, y yo estaba dando demasiadas.

-Soy Chelsea Poirnot por cierto.

Dijo saludando a Jacob con la mano.

-Discúlpenme, Chelsea, Jacob, Jacob, Chelsea. Era mi compañera de laboratorio.

Se quedaron hablando mientras Mike me pedía la firma del anuario.

"Mike, espero que seas feliz y armes tu existencia de la mejor manera." Bella Swan.

Pinte una carita feliz y le di la vuelta a la hoja.

Todos bailaban, se abrazaban y lloraban, a pesar de que tenía muchas firmas de ellos no podía dejar de pensar en que quería irme, no ver más a Jessica, Mike, y su bolita de raros. Lógicamente extrañaría a Angela y Chelsea (a pesar de haber llegado como nueva fue una gran amiga), pero no podía decir más, ni aunque me lo pidieran.

Jacob se encontraba hablando con algunos chicos y Chelsea, no quería arruinar su diversión, pero enserio me quería ir. Jessica se tambaleaba para subir a la tarima, pobrecilla, Angela la ayudo a subir y agarro bien el micrófono. Con una voz tozuda y desaliñada logro articular algunas palabras.

-Y los ganadores de la pareja del año son Esteban y Mónica, ¡vamos suban!, y la ganadora de la más deseada, a pesar de que ya no está, Rosalie Cullen – El apellido me pego un golpe en el estómago, y todas las imágenes me vinieron a la mente. "Bella, ¡no!", gritos, sangre, y Jessica se tambaleaba y reía escandalosamente, mientras veía la sangre correr por mi brazo, sentía los tobillos débiles y volví a padecer de la ponzoña, que me mareaba, pude paladear el sabor amargo y metálico de la ponzoña, el frío de Edward y la oleada de frio que me entumecía cada parte del cuerpo. – Y el chico más sexy de la preparatoria Forks es, sí chicas, él es, Edward Cullen.

Y como si me hubieran metido una aguja en el corazón me desplomé.

-Jacob, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi casa…

-¿Con quienes?

-Solo tú y yo.

-¿Enserio?

-No.

-¿La manada verdad?

Paso su mano por el trazo de mi rostro, que sentía su palpé caliente como el suelo.

Me levanté lento para no sufrir de mareos y calcule bien que tanto tenía que alejarme.

-Hola.

Dijeron Seth y Quil al unísono.

Sonreí y ellos a mí.

-¿Porqué lo hizo?

-¿Quién, Jessica?

-Sí.

Jacob tomó mi mano y yo la suya.

-Lo que pueden hacer 4 margaritas en una pueblerina. No te preocupes, después vomito en la tarima, le fue peor a ella.

Sonreí.

-Que bueno.

Jacob me beso, sus labios ardían contra los míos, se desato una tempestad en mi corazón que rápidamente se destensó al escuchar algunos sonidos de burla.

-Tranquilo Jake, la vas a matar.

El les sonrió y les pego un golpe en el hombro, luego tomó mi mano y beso mi oreja, su aliento caliente me hizo tener un escalofrió, que Jacob pareció disfrutar.

**Huyyy chicazz, soii una muii mala persona D=, haha no les puse un cometario abajo, y es algo que siempre hago, perdoon, dejen reviews!, vamos si yo las qiiero, no me traten tan mal!**

**Ohh y para M&M, claro que Victoria aparecerá, pero aún no! Siigan leyendo y veraan su gran aparición, tal vez en un capituloo mas, vamos chicas, trece reviews y subo caap! Las qiiero! 3**


	6. Juegos que alumbran pero no queman

-No tendrás que hacer esto por mí todos los días, de verdad.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. No me quita nada, enserio.

Resoplé, ni siquiera sin Edward me podía liberar del sobre control.

Mañana sería mi primer día en la universidad, en qué mundo vivía que permitía que mi novio me recogiera de la universidad. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada Jacob me tomo la mano.

-Bella, te quiero, y creo que estas preparada.

Ohh no.

-No hemos hablado de nuestra relación, y quiero que lo hagamos, simplemente la comenzamos.

-¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

Pregunte interesada, Jake era maravilloso, y había aprendido a quererlo sin que me doliera no amar a Edward.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

-Mi novio, mi amor, la persona que me salvo y me ama, y la que yo amo. ¿No basta con eso?

-Siento que esperas de mí, cosas que el chupasangre podía darte y yo no. – el chupasangre, aún me daba algo de coraje.

-¿Cómo qué, lo que él me daba era amarme, tu lo haces también, no hay cosa que el pueda darme y tu no.

-Vivo a su sombra. Siento que no es real.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Jake?, los recuerdos están ahí, las cicatrices del amor también, tengo una cicatriz en la mano que lo demuestra, ¿qué hay más real que eso?, y no puedo olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello, y amarte, sin miedo ni reservas, aprendía a hacerlo otra vez, a en lugar dosificar mi amor, dártelo a ti por completo.

Jake me abrazó y sus brazos abarcaron todo mi cuerpo, mientras sonreía yo lo abracé, no más fuerte pero si con más intensidad. Lo había dicho, por primera vez lo había dicho en voz alta, ahora era real. Edward Cullen, no eres más parte de mi vida.

-Aquí estamos.

-Adiós.

Le dí un cálido beso en los labios.

-No se te vaya a acabar la pasión.

Dijo en broma. Sonreí.

-No podría vivir sabiendo que te hice daño. Y si alguna vez, me pusiera furioso, no olvides que pierdo el control, más no dejo de amarte.

Sonreí y le di un beso con más pasión, quería guardar un poco.

-Así está mejor.

-Bobo.

-Te quiero.

Dijo tomándome de la muñeca antes de que me diera la vuelta, y está vez el me beso.

Me senté en la cama y Charlie llegó al poco tiempo.

-Hola hija.

-Hola, paa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que formalice mi relación con Jacob.

Se me salió de la boca, así, aunque un padre normal no sonreiría.

-Que bueno hija, aunque discúlpame que pregunte ¿¡Cómo! , me agrada, pero eso no significa que le de permiso de hacer de todo con mi hija.

-Hablando papá, ¿cómo más?...ohhh.

-Vendrá por mí para llevarme a la universidad, sabes como mi primer día.

-Pero pensé que yo lo haría.

Dijo mi papá con la voz de decepción.

-Pero da igual que lo haga él ¿no?

-Claro hija.

Me senté en la cama y me puse el pijama.

La noche fue difícil, no podía esperar otra cosa, estaba muy nerviosa.

Mi primer día en la universidad, sería como totalmente nuevo.

Era un día luminoso y lo único que lo hacía mejor era Jake.

Se arreglo más que de común.

-Woow, ¿Qué pasa, descubriste la loción, y el gel, y el peine, y todo esas cosas que te hacen lucir tan sexy?

-Quería verme bien, para que nadie pensara que desperdicio.

-¿ehh?

-Muchos hombres piensan, ¿esa chava con ese chavo?

Lo bese y él contestó mi beso.

**Chicazz en el proxiimoo caap! Victoriia, lo que todzz qeriian! Biie bezooss!, ya saben reviews para mejorar!**


	7. La vida es un sueño dentro de otro

Pero el encanto termino cuando vi detrás de Jake la motocicleta.

-¡Jake, la motocicleta!

-Quería que te vieras bien llegando.

-No seas bobo.

Dije pegándole un codazo, claramente vio que me dolió más a mí.

-Permíteme.

Tomo mi mano y fue trazando un camino de besos de mi muñeca hacia mi codo.

Solté una risa. Tomé mi bolso-mochila y lo agarre de la mano y le di un apretón.

-Seguro te dolió más de lo que me dolió a mí.

-No seas ególatra.

-No lo soy, sólo realista.

Di un respingo y me subí en la motocicleta.

Cada vez que veía los carteles que me indicaban la ciudad de Seattle, un vació nacía en mi. Uno que iba comiéndose todo mí interior, pero también notaba como Jacob iba poniéndose cada vez más incómodo, note como la población verdosa, característica de Forks iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Y las líneas blancas me mareaban por el hecho de verlas.

Entonces la universidad empezó a verse, y también la ahora muy aparente incomodidad de Jake.

El campus verde y con edificios en azul y blanco me llamaban, la gente, todos unos universitarios, leyendo u estudiando, pero siempre vivos. Con jardines, árboles y bancas colocadas aleatoriamente. Con muchas chicas, todas viendo a Jacob.

Escuché los susurros de algunas, "mira a ese sujeto, ¿crees que sea su novia?", la expresión de asombro y como sonreían coquetamente, un pequeño ruido me molesto, ¿serían celos?, nooo.

Pero me dio el arranque de besarlo. Con un beso intenso, y acariciándole el cabello, con mi cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Y entonces escuche los "ashs" las decepciones.

Jake se dio cuenta de lo que había sido todo eso y pude notar que lo que había hecho era lo peor del mundo: alimentar su ego.

-Tú también eres fantástica – Sonrió triunfante – Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-Deberás tenerlos.

-Los tengo, no lo dudes, entonces su incomodidad volvió y no solo eso, si no que se vio acompañada de una huida.

-Tengo que irme, ya, perdón, te llamo en cuanto llegue a la Push, lo prometo, cuando este con los chicos.

-¿Pero y el instituto? ¿Acaso pasa algo?

-No lo sé, pero aquí huele a chupasangre y a uno conocido.

No lo pude evitar, mis ojos brillaron, creo que lo herí.

-Bueno ve con cuidado, te quiero muchísimo.

Me dio un beso rápido, y como espalda mientras la acariciaba.

-Yo también, lo hare, adiós.

Jacob POV

Vi a Bella de reojo ella sonrió y después me regalo un gesto hermoso y típico de ella; la mordida de su labio inferior, también pude ver como tomo una bocanada de aire y se aventuro nerviosa al mundo de la universidad, lamentaba no poder acompañarla pero olía a chupasangre.

Me puse el casco y pude oír algunos suspiros de varias chicas, "así eres Jake, no lo puedes evitar", sonreí para mí, aclarémoslo no para ellas, Bella era mía, para que quería otras chicas, "ya basta, suenas como un cursi", pero lo era a final de cuentas.

La motocicleta rugió, tal y como me gustaba que sonara.

Y agarre camino para Forks, que en ese momento me parecía muy lejos por el apuro que tenía por llegar.

Y entonces reapareció el paisaje verdoso y húmedo, así como el olor de mi manada. Con un apresuramiento fui a la fachada de la casa de Sam, Emily fue la que me abrió la puerta. Me sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora y honesta, a la que yo respondí, no tan genuina por la prisa que tenía por hablar con Sam, las galletas sobre la mesa me llamaron pero mi urgencia no me permitió ceder ante mi hambre.

-Vampiros, hay, aquí.

-¿Aquí, pero sí hemos estado…?

-Bueno, no aquí, aquí pero en Seattle sí, no los vi pero reconocí su olor.

La cara de Sam se tornó un poco preocupada.

-¿No es un Cullen?

-No lo es, el olor de todo ese clan lo tengo grabado, es uno que ya he olido antes, pero no recuerdo en que… claro, cuando fui a buscar a Bella al risco olía a eso, igual que cuando llegue a su casa después de que Charlie la rescatara, pero, ¿quién es?

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que ir, hablaré con el resto de la manada y hare que vengan en un momento.

Al cabo de una hora la manada se encontraba ya en casa de Sam y Emily, claro todos hambrientos, así que al mismo límite de tiempo Emily ya había preparado todo un buffet, supongo que sabía que lucharíamos.

Bella POV

Me sentí tan abrumada, las clases ya habían empezado, aunque todo era filosofía, pero era pesado, el profesor decía una frase y de repente lanzaba una pelotita, el que la tomara debía dar su interpretación, la única vez que había tomado la pelotita, con una agilidad que a mí misma me impresiono.

-La belleza se encierra en lo que nunca deja de ser. Interpretación.

Dijo mientras le lanzó la pelotita a una chica de cabellos rubios que me recordó a Rosalie, no por los cabellos (y no es que tenga una obsesión con ellos, ni nada por el estilo, o por lo menos ya no) si no por ese porte su superioridad.

-Significa que la belleza siempre va estar en lo que ha sido y nunca ha dejado de ser original.

-Bien pero mal. Jamás me digan "significa", el significado es algo tan ambiguo. Por eso digo interpretación, explicar dichos o sucesos que pueden ser entendidos de diferentes modos. Así que no usen ese terminó en mi clase.

El hombre me asombró, despertó en mi una admiración y unas ganas de entender, maravillosas.

-"Que hablen de uno es terrible. Pero que no lo hagan en absoluto es peor." –Oscar Wilde. – Dijo mientras lanzaba la pelotita – Interpretación. – La pelota cayó en las manos de una muchachita escuálida y desconfiada.

-Supongo que cuando hablan de ti es porque existes y si no hablan de ti es porque no eres alguien. Creo.

-Bien pero igual que Rosales tuvo un error, no dude, en la filosofía se es o no se es. ¿Comprendido?

La muchacha asintió y con la misma desconfianza se sentó.

-"Un hombre que no se alimenta de sus sueños, envejece pronto" – William Shakespeare. Interpretación.

Y la pelota cayó en mis manos, hubiera querido poder describir mi rostro pero no me vi.

-El humano vive de sus sueños, y sí no se tienen sueños no tiene porque soñar, por lo tanto…

-No me de tantas explicaciones, la filosofía no se explica, porque entonces deja de ser ambigua e interpretable.

Me sonrojé y me senté.

-Pero igual no estuvo mal.

Salí al comedor, la gente se mesclaba, pero está vez nadie salió a mi búsqueda, aquí no cause gran movimiento. Así que como pude me senté en una mesa, no tan en la esquina ni tan centrada. Varias chicas se sentaron cerca de mí, una punk, una chica gótica y la chica desconfiada que se llamaba Laurel. Hablamos y nos conocimos. Resulta que todas venimos de fuera, excepto Laurel ella había nacido en un condado cercano, pero no era Forks.

-Voy por un postre, ¿quieren alguno?

-No, ve sola.

Logre pasar por el tumulto de gente que hablaba, gritaba y se reconocía.

Y entonces todos los chicos abrieron la boca y voltearon, causando los chismorreos de todas las chicas, las envidias y los adjetivos negativos. Y la vi, una chica pelirroja, con mirada amenazante y un movimiento gatuno. Era ella. Me vio y se dio la vuelta, sabía lo que haría.

Fui detrás de ella, hasta que dio la vuelta en lo que creí que era el centro médico, pero no.

-Curiosa.

-Acosadora.

Mi carácter se había endurecido de la última vez que nos vimos.

-No hueles tan delicioso como antes. Apestas a perro, ahora el te protege, eso son siempre tus novios, protectores. Y a decir verdad nunca me sedujo tu aroma, pero sangre es sangre. ¿O no?

Comenzó a llover, sus cabellos se pusieron caídos y rojizos, sus piel se torno aún más perfecto.

El aire helo y me dio un escalofrío, a Victoria le divirtió mi reacción y se puso aún más irónica. Me tomó de la muñeca y la torció hasta que me saco un grito de dolor, logró que sangrara.

Me lamió la sangre de la muñeca y la disfrutó.

Me puse de cuclillas y tome mi mano.

-No te convirtió, vaya idiota, prácticamente firmó tu sentencia de muerte.

"Lenta y dolorosa" me susurro.

Olio mi cabello y lo beso, o eso parecía. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo aspiro, hasta que le sacó todo mi olor. Después lo jalo un poco, después un poco más hasta que empezó a dolerme. Después en un tirón fuerte pero lento me lo arranco.

-Tienes suerte, a ti te crecerá. Si vives lo suficiente.

Las lágrimas ya me corrían por las mejillas, pero no deje que viera mi dolor.

-Sácate esa visión de mí, porque lo que sea que pienses de mí es peor, seré más cruel de lo que James fue contigo, más infame de lo que él fue con Edward, y de lo nefasto que fue él con James.

-No pensé menos de ti.

Me puso sobre sus brazos y se fue, no sé a dónde me llevaba.

El salón era oscuro, tétrico y sádico. Tenía un olor inmundo, y había frascos. Un chico joven, tal vez de mi edad, musculoso y alto, con ojos rojos y cabello rubio, tenía la apariencia de cualquier chico de mi universidad, cualquiera. El que toparía en la cafetería, el que me pasaría la tarea. Un chico normal, uno que me habría parecido guapo, hasta siendo humano.

Jacob POV

-¡Maldita sea, ahí está!

Todos corrimos detrás de ella, pero jamás las alcanzaríamos, no en nuestra fase humana, pero tampoco podíamos ser lobos, porque entonces nos verían y no estábamos en posición de ser descubiertos.

-No la dejen ir.

-¡No entres en fase, Jacob!

Paul me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilo hombre, iremos por ella, lo haremos.

**Chicaass o no es el caap mas largo qee he hecho!, niñaz no se entusiasmen demasiado ¬¬, es bromaas, gracias por el apoyo, aunque me tienen mucho en el olviido!, pero igual las qiiero y les dejo un caap, con nuestra qeriida Vickii, y aun no se acaba!, siige Victoriia! Tenemos para ratoo las amoo (L)**


	8. Ojos nuevos, llamas de dolor

Seth respiró entrecortadamente y me miro a los ojos.

-No pararemos hasta encontrarla amigo, de verdad.

Sam se toco la barbilla y miro sus pies, puso cara de pensativo y pateo el suelo.

-Jake, rastréala, tenemos tiempo - ¡Como lo sabes! – lo suficiente para darnos una oportunidad.

Con toda la concentración, empezamos a seguirlo, todo ese camino con ese apestoso olor que cubría el maravilloso olor del perfume de vainilla de Bella. Mi querida Bella. ¡Tengo que encontrarte, ahora!

Pasamos casi media hora siguiendo ese olor, hasta que llegamos a unos edificios abandonados, bastantes malolientes, es más tenían un aspecto muy a la saga de películas Saw, olía a metal podrido, sangre y mierda de rata. La manera en que tenían a Bella ahí me daba un coraje insoportable.

BELLA POV

Una luz se encendió y pude ver cuerpos, cuerpos de humanos sobre los azulejos blancos del piso, cuerpos que se retorcían y algunos otros daban algunos gritos queditos, otros tomaban ese aspecto perfecto, mientras que otros tenían caras asquerosas a causa del dolor.

Recosté mí cabeza sobre el frío azulejo. Y un ruido me hizo golpearme.

Un neófito se había levantado, y estaba a punto de tirárseme encima cuando Victoria y el chico lo tomaron de las manos, haciendo una especie de cadena con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres ver algo?

Respiré hondo.

-Ahora Riley.

Y Victoria le bajo los pantalones, después la ropa interior.

Cerré los ojos tanto que me dolían.

-Riley, que no cierre los ojos.

El se acerco a mí y apretó mi muñeca herida, hasta que los abrí.

Tomo su miembro entre las manos y ella sonrió, el neófito dio un gritito y empezó a zafarse, así que Victoria se lo arrancó. Jamás escuche un grito más horrendo que ese. Victoria estaba loca, esto ya no era venganza, era algo peor, algo psicótico.

El neófito cayó al suelo, pero con esa energía sobrehumana se levanto, pero ella se le adelanto y le prendió fuego justo donde debería haber estado su "amiguito". Vi como su cuerpo empezó a prenderse, así como sus ojos se prendían, como un líquido blanco le salió de estos.

El grito rebotaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ese grito de dolor, de ausencia de sentido, el pobre había vivido una muerte venenosa y brutal, sintiéndose morir y había despertado en unos nuevos ojos para morir entre unas nuevas llamas…

Soltó una risa histérica y aventó el cuerpo al suelo.

-Sabes, deberías sentirte halagada, todas estas molestias que me he tomado contigo para hacerte sentir lo mas incomoda posible, por lo menos podrías gritar, o quieres que yo te haga gritar, ¿no querrás eso, o sí?

Seguí callada.

-¿¡O sí!

Dijo mientras me tomaba la muñeca y la doblaba totalmente.

Respire largo y hondo, exhale haciendo un gran sonido y regresaba el aire con dificultad.

JACOB POV

Bella respiraba hondo y largo, haciendo un sonido fuerte al exhalar.

-¡Suéltala maldita!

Sentí la metamorfosis venir.

**Chicazz disulpennme por las pesiimas escenas de acción , pero creeannme qe soy muii mala para eso. De verdad loo hicee lo mejorr qe pudee =D pero no se sii saliio muii bien, necesiito su apoyo, solo para saber qee les pareciio ;D lass qiiero =D…**

**Qee les parece Victoriia?, la captee bien o demasiado locaa, o muy poco? =D**


	9. Nadamás allá

BELLA POV

El rostro de Victoria no fue otro más que el de alegría, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, su perfecto y malévolo rostro, su espeluznante mirada de placer.

Lo dientes de Jacob se encajaron sobre su omoplato y ella soltó un gemido, Jacob se paro y dio un gruñido de lo más petrificante, por primera vez sentí miedo hacia él.

Victoria se lanzo sobre él mientras el tal Riley se abalanzaba contra el resto de la manada. Pero de alguna extraña manera les estaban dando una patada en el trasero, ¿y qué podía hacer yo?

Riley le dio una mordida a Sam, ¡a Sam! Diablos, los demás se estaban asustando, ¡de un neófito!

Estaba tan perdida viendo la pelea entre Riley los demás que deje de prestarle atención a Jacob y Victoria.

-Mira esto Bella, porque será lo último que veras.

Y vi como ahorcaba con los brazos a Jake.

-¡Suéltalo!

Vi como Jacob derramó una lágrima.

-¡Por favor!

Un pequeño lobo entró por la puerta y tomó por la cabeza a Victoria, la pobre soltó a Jake que le pego una mordida en el pecho. El lobo pequeño le arranco la cabeza. Eso causo que Riley se distrajera, dándoles ventajas a los lobos, que no la desaprovecharon.

Tome el encendedor con el que Victoria había prendido al neófito y le prendí fuego. Pude ver como se calcinaba. Su cabello haciéndose polvo, su rostro se quebraba como porcelana, como un busto de los antiguos al caer al suelo.

Salieron de fase y cerré los ojos hasta que todos estaban vestidos.

Sam le grito a Leah, la pobre reflejo tristeza en sus ojos un momento, después un orgullo herido.

-¡Demonios Leah, te dije que no salieras, era peligroso!

-Te estaban ahorcando y a ti también Jake, que querían que hiciera, ¡Ehh! – Todos callaron y Sam respiró – No entiendo porque la ayudamos, no lo merece, que venga…

-Cállate Leah, gracias por salvarme, listo -Jake me abrazó, las lagrimas me brotaron sin querer, la tristeza y la pena me invadía, me sentía mal, pero quería abrazar a Jake, y él a mí. No quería otra cosa, más que fundirme con él en un abrazo.

Lo bese, y sentí su calor en mi, era algo que quería, estaba temblando y era maravilloso tenerlo a mí lado.

-Te quiero…

Lo abrace aún más fuerte, y quise decir yo también, pero lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo. Le di un beso. Sentía el amor correr y mis labios buscaban desesperadamente unos labios que acorralar, nuestra ansiedad no era más explícita hasta ese momento, donde él me busca y yo a él.

-Te extrañe tanto, demasiado, no te imaginas, era lo único que rondaba en mi mente. Jacob, te amo.

Ahora lo sabía lo amaba.

Sonrió ligeramente y me abrazó, salimos de ese edificio y todos reían y alardeaban de lo buenos que eran, todos excepto Leah, que solo estaba callada.

**Chicazz al primer reviiew les subo el siguiente caap! =D vamozz! =D**


	10. Más allá del mundo de posibilidades

JACOB POV

_Tres meses después del incidente_

"Maldita sea, como le voy a decir eso a Bella, ahora que estamos mejor que nunca, solo la voy a herir."

"Toma aire Jacob, ella te ama, y este chupasangre no te la va quitar otra vez, FUERTE JAKE, FUERTE."

-Hijo, Bella está al teléfono.

Corrí y vi a Billy viendo "crees que puedes bailar", mientras movía los brazos al ritmo de una mala canción de hip-hop.

-Hola Bella…Bien, ¿y tú?...qué bueno, iré a tu casa hoy, ¿se puede?... a las seis estare ahí entonces…Yo también, adiós.

"Rayos"

Tome la carta de la mesa y revise otra vez el remitente solo para saber si todo esto era cierto; Edward Cullen. Lo era.

Encendí el auto y tome camino, aunque la mayoría solo pensé en las posibles reacciones de Bella:

Bella lloraría, me diría que le ama y que lamenta amarme a mí también.

Bella se portaría de manera cruel y rompería la carta, mientras le contesta insultándole.

Me diría que no importa, que me ama y que a pesar de todo estará bien al igual que nosotros.

Desconocido.

No me imagina otra vida que no fuera a su lado, maldita sea que podía hacer ahora.

BELLA POV

"_Ting-ting"_

_Laurel dice: E_ntonces me acompañaras, ¿no?

_Bella dice: Claro Laurel, me encantaría, además yo también necesito un vestido formal._

"_Ting-ting"_

_Laurel dice: ¿Por qué? Al fin te casarás con Jake, Belly._

Solté una risita, a pesar de Laurel es algo tímida después de un tiempo se suelta, y al fin puedo decir, ella es mi mejor amiga.

_Bella dice: Claro, pero No estás invitada, ja, ja, ja._

"_Ting-ting"_

_Laurel dice: Entonces olvídate del paste, ¿sí? :D_

_Bella: Tengo que irme, Jake vendrá pronto._

"_Ting-ting"_

_Laurel dice: A pedirte matrimonio supongo, adiós, te quiero._

_Bella aparece como desconectado._

El timbre sonó e hizo que levantará de la cama de un salto. Como si nada hubiera pasado seguí el camino a la puerta, pero al abrirla solo vi el angustiado rostro de Jake, que me dio un desabrido beso, como aquel que me dio Edward en nuestro ultimo día.


	11. PD

**Chicazz seme olvido, gracias por todo el apoyoo, ya vamoz por el finaal, falta mucho para que se pueda decir que falta poco, pero ya empiiezo a sentir la nostalgia, en una hora o dos tla vez suba el next caap, estoy muii inspiradaa =D**


	12. Cada quien con su mutante

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunte lo más calmada que pude, vi que tenía algo entre las manos y jugueteaba con él.

-Escucha, yo sé que me quieres, y que aún sientes algo por Edward, y sé que has hecho tu vida, estamos juntos, tú estudias y has vivido bien, y hasta lo que cabe de felicidad. Pero ambos sabemos que en algún momento Edward tendría que hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-Pues… si.

Ahora yo ya no soy su vida, si es a lo que vamos.

-Pues él lo ha hecho. – Dejo una carta en la cama, blanca con adornos grises y dorados en los bordes, el nombre de Edward en letras azules y el nombre de una chica en letras púrpura; Phoebe Metwerick. – Léela ahora, conmigo, sin mí, cuando te sientas preparada y quieras, si quieres ir iremos, si no, no.

Aclare mi garganta, y tome mi cabello.

-Quiero que te vayas, lo hare sola, te quiero. – Le di un beso en la mejilla – Yo te llamare.

El asintió y tomo el casco.

Lo vi bajar y oí que se despidió de Charlie, ahora, había que hacerlo.

"Estimada Bella,

Sé que has hecho de tú vida y aunque no lo creas he estado yendo para ver cómo te encontrabas, y me alegra saber que ese tal Jacob ha sido todo para ti.

Me tiene muy alegre saber que has estado estudiando y haciéndote de nuevas amistades, al igual que yo. He sufrido lo peor atormentándome si hacía bien o mal, pero me di cuenta de que hice bien, pues ahora eres feliz, eso ha calmado mi pesar, y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que necesito otra compañía. Te he estado cuidando y he necesitado de alguien que me cuide, y sé que por el cariño que aún sientes por mí y el que yo siento por ti, que ninguno le desea mal al otro, ¿o me equivoco? Espero mi boda no te sea inoportuna, y te deseo toda la alegría que este mundo guarda para ti. Creo que tu merecías una invitación personalizada."

Con mucho amor,

Edward Cullen.

Leí la invitación, era muy linda, supongo que una boda vampírica, con la crema y nata de los vampiros, que lindo sería. Torcí mis labios y adivine mis propios pensamientos. Lo odiaba pero me hacía feliz saber que el también era feliz.

No pude evitarlo, las lagrimas corrieron como nunca, me hacía sentir débil y egoísta, pero a quien le importa, ¡tengo derecho a serlo, por lo menos un poco!

Tardé un rato en recuperarme y vi los boletos de avión.

La boda se efectuaría en Canadá, en Brock, sería en la tarde noche y Alice mandaba una tarjeta de 2 mil dólares para comprar un vestido, al igual que algunos recortes de ideas para vestidos. Y de entre la nada salió la nota de Alice.

"Hola Bella, espero que no te hagamos sentir mal, él ha seguido al igual que tú, ven a la boda, te quiero muchísimo, te hará sentir mejor esto. Ella no me agrada."

Alice

Una carita feliz la termino y me reí.

Esa era Alice. Mi querida, seguía queriéndome.

Baje corriendo. Hacia el teléfono sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-¿Jacob?...Oh Billy, hola, ¿aún no llega?... dile que lo quiero y que me llame, que iremos…adiós…cuídate.

**Estee caap me gusto mcuho no see a ustedes, qe tal?**


	13. Curioseábamos por todos lados

Ambas reíamos y Laurel y yo recorríamos las tiendas y curioseábamos por todos lados, riéndonos en voz alta de todas nuestras tonterías y apuros. Nada mejor que una amiga para ayudarte.

-Este se te vería lindo.

Dijo Laurel señalando el vestido color verde mar, de un solo tirante y muy sexy. Así que así era esto, me lo medía y me quedo perfecto. $750 dólares, me dejo el ojo cuadrado.

-Con esta por favor.

Y di la tarjeta que Alice me dio.

Compre zapatos, una bolsa, y un collar, otros $500 dólares.

Tomamos un café.

-Bella, ¿no estás un poco triste?

-Pues un poco, digo duele saber que una persona ya se olvido de ti cuando aún tú tienes un sentimiento por él, pero que podría hacer Laurel, yo quiero a Jake, pero Edward, sabes fue mi primer amor, y lo amaba intensamente.

-Tal vez ese es tu problema, quieres demasiado, "el poder de una relación lo tiene quien está menos interesado".

-Eso es algo triste ¿no crees, Laurel? - Dije riéndome.

-Tal vez pero es verdad. – Dijo ella contestando a mi risa.

-Además una relación no se basa en poder si no en amar.

-Eso es a lo que voy, nos enseñan a amar intensamente, y no nos dicen que a veces esa persona no nos ama tan intensamente, y entonces qué pasa, pues el que no ama lo suficiente puede hacer cualquier cosa pues el no es tan devoto, en cambio la o él que ama de manera platónica no puede hacer nada porque piensa en que esa persona no lo haría, a pesar de que sí.

Me reí de su tonta teoría, aunque tal vez fuera un poco cierto, pero estaba muy segura de que ese no había sido el caso con Edward.

-¿O no?

-Claro que no, a veces amar demasiado es confiar en una persona, darle todo tu amor y saber que no lo romperá.

-Ay Bella, eres como una niña que aún cree en los cuentos de hadas.

Laurel estudiaba psicología, vaya que era molesta. Pero me agradaba mucho. Aunque era desesperante tener a alguien que siempre te este psicoanalizando.

-Bueno, confío en que me traerás algunos recuerdos.

-Claro – dije guiñando mis ojos – y tú de París, ¿verdad?

-Sellemos el trato con un beso – dijo haciendo la boca en pico, me empecé a reír, se veía graciosa, con sus facciones pequeñas y la boca hecha pico.

-No aquí no – dije en un susurro - ¿o sí? – dije mientras me reía de mí misma, ambas nos reímos y continuamos.

Una niña paso por enfrente de nosotras y Laurel les saco la lengua. Me reí y le dije a Laurel.

-Es cierto.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella.

-Aún creo en los cuentos de hadas.

Me reí y ella me miro, negó con la cabeza.

-Protégete, es lo único que digo.

_Horas después_

Jake llegó y me abrazo.

-Todo está bien.

Mis manos se movieron de manera feliz por su espalda, mis labios jugaban con sus labios, con su lengua y con la rima de su cuerpo.

Mis manos jugaban con él a ser libres, su mano iba de mi espalda a mi cabeza, nos movíamos, de una manera indescriptible, por lo menos con palabras, ahora no soy tan lista como para decirlo, o no tengo el valor.

JACOB POV

Bella jugaba conmigo, y yo le seguí el juego, había química, jugué con su cuerpo hasta que nuestro arrebato fue más allá.

Sus manos inocentes intentaron quitarme la camisa, yo sé que no puedo matarla.

BELLA POV

Con mis manos débiles le arranqué su camisa y pude ver un torso hermoso y moreno, con una fuerza impresionante, sus manos se disponían a dejar libre mi sostén. ¿Dónde estaría Charlie? Claro en la comisaría, habían encontrado a un niño perdido, y después iría a comer a casa de Billy, que bueno…

Jacob POV

La miré desnuda, con todo el respeto que mis ojos permitieron expresar, su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso me confundía, no sabía por dónde empezar, su cuerpo me hizo descubrir mundos, tierras y mares.

Bella POV

Me revolvió, me causo un desorden interno, que me llevo al caos, pero por primera vez no me importo, ahora todo podía ser un desastre. Escuche de su garganta mi débil nombre; lo había sentido, vivo, húmedo y amoroso. Ambos nos sentíamos inundados de nuestra propia pasión.

Nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron, se multiplicaron y después se convirtieron de nuevo en uno, como una pasión. Pasión, pasión, lo único que podía decir, o hasta sentir.

JACOB POV

Me encontré jugando con sus pechos, que se dejaban manejar, suaves y dóciles. Que despertaban a medida la besaba. La bese en la boca y me sentí feliz, inmenso, me sentía como un todo.

**Holaa chicas, estoy nervioosa D=, qee les pareciio, diganmee es muy importante =S, les pareció muy o muy poco, ¡¿Qué?, porfaa!, y qee tal todo?, díganme. Qiise jugar un poco con las emociones de ambos =D, =S**

**Bieee =D las qiiero!**


	14. El adiós de Bella

BELLA POV

Terminé de hacer mi maleta y le di un beso en la frente a Charlie, uno en los labios a Jake y un apretón de manos.

-Los extrañaré – dije con la voz entre cortada por el sonido de la avioneta – mucho.

EDWARD POV

Mi mente iba de un lado a otro, solo pensaba en lo estresante que era la planeación de la boda, y Alice no había querido planear está. "Perdón Eddy" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, pero yo sabía que no le agradaba Phees, pero ella era linda, me quería y yo le tenía mucho cariño, mucho, a pesar de que aún no estaba listo de decir que la amaba o la quería inmensamente, ella era especial.

-¡Bella vendrá!

Gritó Alice muy emocionada, "Ups" dijo Alice con un tono muy sínico. Vi como Phees volteó los ojos y siguió ordenando, por suerte ella no tenía ningún don.

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, es solo ella.

-Si supieras. – Dijo Alice – Iré por ella. Adiós.

BELLA POV

-Bella, ¡aquí, aquí!

Mire a la pequeña duende saltando entre la gente.

-Alice, ¡hola!

Le di un abrazo y me sentí bien, olía a manzana, yo no olía a manzana, posiblemente olía a avión y sudor.

-¿Vino Edward?

-No, está en lo de la boda, pero Esme está en el auto, junto con Emmett y Carlisle.

-Hueles a perro.

Sonreí.

-Gracias Emmet.

Le di un abrazo a todos y Esme me abrazó aún más fuerte, me daba envidia saber que ellos ya no eran más mí familia.

Fuimos hablando de cosas tan triviales que me sentía abrumada, hablaban, preguntaban y decían.

-Y Angela se sigue vistiendo igual de mal.

-Mike sigue sin jugar bien basquetball.

Y un montón de preguntas bobas.

En medio del tumulto de gente, organizando, pagando cobrando, pude divisar al chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos intensos.

-Bella.

Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano y cuerpo, no la tome. No podía aceptar una mano, tocarla si sabía que mañana por la mañana dejaría de ser mía.

Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y él me devolvió su torcida sonrisa.

Una chica de cabello negro, cara pálida, labios rojos y ojos cafés me saludó.

-Phoebe, la novia.

Dijo en voz alta, plantándose a un lado de Edward.

-Bella, amiga de la familia y novio.

-Sí nunca paran de hablar de ti. No hueles tan delicioso.

-Que bueno, así corro menos peligro de ser comida. ¿No?

Algunos rieron y otros solo me miraron.

PHOEBE POV

La tal Bella no era tan linda, ni olorosa, ni nada por el estilo. Bueno no más bonita que yo, la verdad.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé "tranquila Phees, ahora tu eres la novia, y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, no puede, no puede."

Gire para ver que el florero no hacía bien su trabajo…tan inútiles que son los humanos. ¡Ay, perdón Edward!

Reí para mí y regañe al florero.

EDWARD POV

Para mi Bella, seguía siendo Bella, y ¿qué podía ser Bella ahora?

-Vamos Bella, pongámonos al tanto.

Tome del brazo a Bella.

-Espera, tengo que llamar a Jake y Charlie, ambos se preocuparan.

-Ah, sí claro, hazlo.

Ah, claro, hizo su vida, con Jake, creo, ahora olía a hombre lobo, pero, ash, no es la situación.

Agudice mi oído para – lo admito – escuchar la conversación.

-Hola… si Charlie, ¿Jake sigue ahí?...Pásamelo, yo también te quiero mucho…Hola Jake…sí….no te preocupes… yo te quiero…yo sé que sí…adiós, yo también te quiero mucho.

BELLA POV

Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en el jardín, y ahora vendría lo triste, enterarnos de que si podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

**La conversación vendrá en el proxiimo chapter, por qee qiiero darle algúna incognitaa ;D, a ver si les gusta**


	15. El odio hace al amor

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Te tengo que agradecer.

Mentira, soy una vil mentirosa, te odio por dejarme, te odio por querer que viva mi vida sin ti, te detesto por querer que sea una persona normal, no te imaginas lo mucho que creo que apestas por el hecho de te odie pero te quiera otra vez cerca de mí.

Y no te imaginas lo mucho que me odio a mi misma por entregarme a alguien más.

-¿Por qué Bella?

-Por hacerme alguien mejor – sin ti.

-Pensé que era lo mejor.

-Edward no sé sí lo fue, pero así sucedió, y ahora eres tú aquí casándote, y ya no es nada más.

Suspiro, y le toque el hombro delicadamente.

"Yo también lo siento".

-Estamos bien, no sé sí juntos o no, nos queremos y ambos hemos encontrado a alguien que nos ame.

Otros suspiro. Sonrió torcidamente como lo hace y todo acabo.

¿Cuánto es normal extrañarte Edward?

-¡Bella, ven aquí!

Le sonreí a Edward y me levanté, lo observe una última vez, y creo que lo extrañé más con esa mirada.

-Te mostrare tu alcoba, sígueme. Yo misma la decore, no esa incompetente.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo de mármol, adornado con múltiples cuadros y flores, había un olor a rosas secas que inundaba el aire, junto con el olor a manzana de Alice.

-Está es.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que veía. Era preciosa.

Un cuarto pintado de un rosa beige, con una cama blanca y flores rojas por todos lados, así como una tina, un baño, una regadera y unos lavabos, todos con piedras. La mesita de noche estaba hecha a mano con madera pintada en negro e incrustaciones de plata, la manija era de oro blanco y la televisión de plasma.

-Alice, te has superado a ti misma, esto es maravilloso.

-Gracias Bella, vístete y si quieres puedes bañarte.

Me metí en la tina mientras leía el libro El llamado de la Selva de Jack London, una preciosura de libro Alice realmente se había pasado con el diseño de este cuarto era PRECIOSO.

Me alise el cabellos y me maquille apenas un poco para la cena de ensayo, me puse el vestido y unos aretes de oro, el vestido de la noche previa a la boda era el que compre con Laurel, el de la boda era un vestido a las rodillas blanco con flores rosas el pecho, un moño negro en la cintura y unos zapatos rosas claro.

Me senté en la silla que tenía escrito mi nombre y todos empezamos a cenar.

-Unas palabras del padrino. – Dijo Alice.

Emmett se aclaro la voz y comenzó a hablar.

-A pesar de la proposición de Las Vegas que le hice a Eddy el sigue aquí, con Phoebe, que ha mantenido una relación linda y segura con él, demostrando lo… convertidos que han sido el uno para el otro, aunque ha habido tropiezos en la vida de Eddy, considero a Bella… digo Phoebe – Y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, ella arrugo una servilleta, sonrió y se rió fingidamente – una tolerante y paciente persona. Salud.

Se sentó y Rosalie le pego un codazo.

-Ahora unas palabras del padre.

Carlisle se levanto de su silla y alzó su copa de… sangre.

-A donde ha ido el chico rebelde que convertí y huyo, siempre huyo de lo difícil pensando que a nadie le importaría, pero ahora se ha unido, algo difícil, y tendrá que entender que es un alma gemela. Mis mejores deseos. Salud.

Esme se levanto y recito su cuidadoso y maternal discurso.

-Edward, hijo, como tu madre te apoyo y quiero, aprecio y deseo que seas feliz con la persona que tú elijas, porque la felicidad no la dan las personas, si no el corazón de ellas.

Ella le beso una mejilla a él y él la miro.

"Veámonos en el jardín a las 2 am, te espero".

Edward.

No sabía si sería una buena idea.

_Les subo el otro, quedan dos caps para el final! Prometo qe será algo apasionado! =D_


	16. NOTA!

Hola, no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Durante un largo tiempo. Lo sé. Cuando empecé estaba terminando mi secundaria ahora que regreso estoy en mi segundo años de bachillerato. Logre entrar a un bachillerato muy bueno donde no tengo tiempo de hacer nada más que la tarea. Discúlpenme y sí no pueden solo léanme que he regresado mejorada…Eso creo.


	17. Siento viajar en tus ojos

Ahí estaba el sentado, en la banca el apenas sol podía alumbrar un poco su perfil pero él parecía casi como una estatua de marfil, precioso y conmovido.

-Te llame suavemente así tú podrías escoger no venir.—Edward hablaba como sí el frío lo afectara, algo forzado y con sus dientes apretados.

-No importa cuánto nos mintamos tú y yo no hemos terminado, no lo hemos hecho.

-Te recuerdo siempre, todos los días, como el frío se llevaba tu aliento, en tus ojos el crepúsculo jugaba a nacer. Y sí no fuera suficiente siempre te puedo ver en cada mañana. Es mi momento favorito por ti. Cada mañana vengo y observo, porque te imagino creciendo, empezando joven y viviendo. Tu sonrisa ha cambiado bastante. Me alegra.

-Durante mucho tiempo la practique. Todos los días cada vez que te extrañaba sonreía un poco para que pudieras verme sonreír cuando vinieras por mí. Y nunca llegaste, pero aquí estamos. Dijiste que estaríamos juntos mientras yo lo necesitara, te necesite muchas veces, demasiadas. Hace un año tal vez… Sí esto hubiera pasado te habría dicho que te amo. Que te amo más que nada en éste mundo y que nos tomáramos de la mano para que todo fuera como era antes. Pero ahora… No sé qué pasa que no siento la necesidad de volar lejos contigo.

-Lo entiendo… Ha pasado mi oportunidad, yo te deje ir a ti y aunque te sigo amando entiendo que tal vez no soy el amor de tu vida, aunque tú sí eres la mía.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! ¡Nunca jamás pienses que no te amo, que no eres el amor de mi vida! Lo somos, de alguna manera. Pero tal vez, en casos especiales, en historias como la nuestra, no estamos destinados a estar juntos, solo para amarnos. Y es posible que haya tanto amor dentro de mí, por qué no puedo decir que amo menos a Jake… Pero ahora, justo en este momento, puedo decir que te amo mas puedo vivir sin ti.

-Bella no llores, soy feliz y soy más porque sé que eres feliz también. Los sentimientos no son algo que puede ser forzado así que no sufras. Yo lo entiendo.

Me abrazó y todo se calmo, lo perdoné y lo amé. Pero ahora podía dejarlo ir yo también. Yo voy a amar igual de nuevo pero él no encontrará a alguien que le ame como yo.

-No encontrarás a nadie que te ame como yo.

-Lo sé y puedo decirte que eres la única persona que amo tanto que siento que puedo desaparecer con una sonrisa.

_**Nota Autora: Aunque parezca no ha terminado y díganme que tal, puedo decirles que estoy feliz de regresar a terminar esta historia.**_


End file.
